nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:D20 Modern Mod
Scripts and hak paks The hak paks do not contain the scripts? (I don't get why the scripts deserve special mention alongside the haks. Are people expected to download scripts separately?) --The Krit (talk) 01:36, July 25, 2015 (UTC) * The hak packs definitely do not contain the scripts. There is a separate development module which does, and an erf available for those wishing to directly import. Hence the distinction. If you just download the items then the weapons will not function, and nor will the specialised feats. : Plus is there a reason the location the haks can be obtained was removed? The old Vault being no longer available, and being unable to maintain the old Frozenfar forums as the owner doesn't respond to contact, I had to switch the location to another source i.e. the new vault. It seems a little pointless having this page here if people who find it can't discover where to get the haks! VanyaMia (talk) 12:06, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :* Before I removed any links, I first searched the page they linked to for the text "d20". Failing to find that, I found the links useless. (I did, though, keep a mention that the new Vault is where the downloads can be found.) If you have a link directly to the download page, please do add it to the top of the external links. --The Krit (talk) 14:26, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::* As for the link, if you go to the home page and search for d20 in the box provided you get a whole wealth of options people have uploaded, including the D20 Modern system hak paks. Just checked so have no idea why your search gave you nothing. I can do a link to a forum area we're now using, if you prefer. VanyaMia (talk) 12:14, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::* I did not search for d20 in the box provided; that would be searching the site. I searched the page – in most browsers that can be done by hitting ctrl-f. Linking to a search page is vastly inferior to linking to a content page (and if you're going to link to a search page, I'd prefer one where the search box is easy to find, such as Google). Why do you think wikis have links to other articles? There's really no need, since readers can copy words into the wiki's search box. But direct links are easier for the reader. Same principle with the link to your haks: it is possible to search for the content, but it is easier for the reader to skip the step of searching. The new link does just that. I go to the page, and right there is information about D20 Modern. The most prominent link goes to "D20 Modern Project Haks", so it is probably OK to not have a second link in the wiki article for the download list. --The Krit (talk) 17:59, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::* There's more than one set of haks, so I can't link to one page. What I linked to was the main page of the site, which isn't simply a search page, but allows you to do that. For now I've linked to the Subform for D20 as there /is/ no single D20 Modern page.VanyaMia (talk) 19:01, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::* Sure you could link to one page: hak list is what you would link to if you were to give a link to downloads. Or possibly D20 Modern Project Haks - Version 2.0, which should have the complete package, in my opinion. But that's all readily accessible from the link you provided, so it's good enough. As for there being no single D20 Modern page, I guess you're the expert on that, but on the surface it looks like the sub-forum for D20 Modern is the D20 Modern page. You should give yourself more credit on that point. --The Krit (talk) 00:26, July 27, 2015 (UTC) *I'm not sure the idea of a Toolset import makes sense, as it seems to imply you only need it for building as in some of the CEP whereas you need these to make the module work. Perhaps it's better to build that fact in somehow, and mention the base module that includes them, but it's your wiki so your choice. VanyaMia (talk) 12:14, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :* Well, yeah. An .erf is only needed for building. The module will not work without importing the scripts, but once they are imported (as part of building the module), the .erf's can be trashed. In particular, players have no need to download the scripts. What's the problem with implying something that is true? --The Krit (talk) 18:04, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::* I think I'm not reading what you have written in the same way as you are, but never mind.VanyaMia (talk) 19:01, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::* That's probably true, as I don't get the comparison to CEP. What part of CEP is needed only for building? How is that part of CEP different than your packaging? --The Krit (talk) 19:26, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::* There is part of CEP that is a "builder hak" containing templates and other temporary things only needed for building. But leave it for now. If I get queries then I'll clarify builder, host and player needs on the download pages. --VanyaMia (talk) 19:58, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::* That is incorrect. If any of the templates in that hak are used to generate objects dynamically, then that hak is most definitely needed while playing. Which means players might need that hak pak to play a CEP module, so no one should assume it is only needed for building. --The Krit (talk) 00:18, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::* I would like to point out that the text reads "hak paks and a Toolset import", not "Toolset import and hak paks". There is no reason that I see to think the hak paks are Toolset-only. --The Krit (talk) 15:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC)